This invention relates to packages for restraints for use in association with hospital beds or the like, such as evacuation restraints of the type described in our Austrailian Pat. application No. 25673/77, but not restricted thereto.
The evacuation restraint described in the above Application includes a plurality of bands adapted to be passed around a mattress and patient so that the mattress can be deformed and retained in the shape of a cocoon around the patient to protect the patient during an evacuation or other emergency procedure. It was envisaged that the restraint would be located on the wire mattress or steel base support of the hospital bed until it was required, with the long bands folded and held together by a plastic sleeve. However, this was found to create difficulties in that the beds were rendered difficult to make and the restraint was sometimes not properly positioned for rapid use in an emergency. Furthermore, it was found difficult to keep the restraint clear under such conditions.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a package for a restraint which does not interfere with the bed to any appreciable extent but which ensures that the restraint is properly positioned for use when required.